


Boy Next Door

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Creampie, F/M, Latin, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Dating the boy next door means whenever she has the house alone, Harley gets Aidan however she wants him. Naked, sexy, you name it. Only trouble is being interrupted by his cousin, Ellie.
Relationships: Aidan Peters/Ellie Peters, Harley Diaz/Aidan Peters, Harley Diaz/Ellie Peters
Kudos: 5





	Boy Next Door

"Finally! Could mom drive any slower?"

Muttering about her mother, Harley ran to the back door where her boyfriend had been quietly hiding. As soon as the door was open, the teen's were locking lips and their hands were moving up and down each other's bodies. She didn't object to the tongue that slipped between her lips and entangled with her own. The new presence in the girl's mouth quickly took dominance, exploring the familiar environment and tasting it's partner. Soon they broke away and Harley took a deep breath. Aidan's kissing skill always took her breath away.

"I... mn! I thought your aunt didn't want you coming anywhere near us? Which makes it weirder that Ellie kept coming over here so much... anyway,"

"Why would I listen to her?" Aidan purred. This time a hand slipped down to the girl's ass, only to be slapped away.

The girl giggled as she teased. "We've got all day to do that. Let's watch some TV first, Aidster."

In response, Aidan drummed his fingers on the couch as he moved, knowing of the girl's irritation for the act. "Babe, why don't you come over here and sit on my lap? It's kinda chilly."

Harley rolled her eyes, but did as told regardless. When seated, she switched on some singing competition and settled onto her secret boyfriend's body. The slightly-older teen wrapped his arms around Harley, bringing her closer to his hard cock that was grinding against her clothed ass cheeks. She shivered at his breath on her neck, but tried to ignore it.

"Remind me why we pretend to fight, babe? I wanna do this more often."

For a moment Harley didn't answer. Whether transfixed on the singing bearded lady or just coming up with an answer. Soon she responded, "Because you know how my mom would react. She hates Bethany! As if either of them would let us be together... Or do anything else..." 

She added that and kissed the handsome boy's cheek.

"How about you kiss somewhere else?" Aidan growled, kissing his girlfriend's neck.

"After the show. Ah!" She bit her lip as Aidan sucked on her neck. "G-great... I'm going to have to hide that. Hope Rachel doesn't notice her makeup missing when she comes home next week,"

The show progressed slowly, with many lacklustre acts went up and were turned away. Both teens were getting more bored by the second, and soon their hands started to roam. Aidan's oddly gentle hands moved along her sides and down her thighs. His lips planted kisses along her neck as a hand slipped up her shirt and started roaming her bare skin. The cute noises she was making only made the boy grin and move up further, soon cupping the cute brunette's still developing breasts.

"Ha. I see your nipples are already hard for me. Just like something else is hard for you, babe," Aidan thrust upward, grinding against his girlfriend and grunting. The teen rubbed and pinched Harley's nipples while gently biting her neck.

"Oh god, Aidan..." Harley moaned out, wrapped her arms around to pull his head in closer.

Aidan responded by making another hickey and feeling up the girl's boobs. She may still be rather flat, but he thought it just made her cuter.

"Y-you know how much I hate you doing that!" Harley snapped, as each time it happened she had to cover it up before anyone saw. 

"Even if it feels... r-really nice..." The way the teen was sucking on her neck made it impossible for Harley to push Aidan away. She was jelly in seconds.

"Like I care," Aidan growled, pinching and twisting his girlfriend's nipples as he sucked away, leaving red mark after red mark.

"Well you- ah! Ugh, you should care, Aidan. Rachel had caught me stealing makeup so many times she's starting to think that Ethan's giving them to me." Neither teen said it, but the thought was hot with Harley admitting that her brother was fairly good looking. Harley moaned when an unnoticed hand slipped down to her clothed pussy and rubbed it through the fabric. She enjoyed having Aidan teasing her in three spots, especially since there was no threat of her family walking in. "Ngh! I thought we were waiting until the show ended?"

"Really?" Aidan switched off the TV and turned Harley's face for another kiss. This time the inventor's tongue tried to take dominance, pinning down that of her boyfriend. Soon his tongue slipped around and between her glossed lips, taking back control of the kiss as his lips slid across hers. He broke off with that tormenting grin.

He had won.

"The show's off. What now, cutie?" His voice was low and husky, followed up by another quick kiss.

Harley couldn't keep from making cute noises as the boy's talented fingers pinched her nipples while the other hand massaged her legs and pussy. The tingling sent a jolt up her spine that made her grind against the hard cock pressing against her ass.

Aidan growled, bucking up. "Come on, Harles... time to use that mouth for something else."

"S-sure..." The slightly younger girl whispered and crawled onto the floor.

She watched as the dark-haired boy reached down then began undoing his belt and jeans. He motioned for her to remove the clothes, with the girl following, leaving Aidan in a pair of bulging briefs that had her mouth watering. Harley tugged them away, eager to see and taste her boyfriend's cock again. When the thick cock flopped out, it was already oozing with pre and making it even more intoxicating for the girl craving it. It always mesmerised Harley to stare at the two-toned dick. The head of his tanned member was a lighter tone from the rest of his body, and served to make his six-and-a-half inches look bigger. Aidan smirked when Harley groped the shaft and licked the clear drops from the lighter tip.

"Yeah..." Aidan moaned.

Happy to hear the boy moaning, Harley gave his cock a few jerks. Then she noticed his thin pubes. "Really, dude? You're shaving and shaping it now?"

"So what?" He tried not to chuckle when Harley tickled his bush, "You said it tickles when you're sucking me."

Harley remembered saying that and said nothing more. She did, however, note that he managed to remember her complaining about that, but had no recollection of any time she mentioned his habit of drumming his fingers.

"So, you gonna suck, or what?"

Again the girl rolled her eyes at the impatient boy. Harley licked up and length of his thick shaft, stopping her lick just before the head. The whimper coming from Aidan just made her giggle. She took the head into her mouth and teased with her tongue, enjoying Aidan's moans from the teasing. His precum leaked out onto her tongue and down her throat, warming the girl up. She pulled off and gave the member a few pumps, getting a few moans from Aidan. "Like that, Aidster?"

"Fuck yeah, babe!" He replied, removing his shirt. While his chest wasn't bad, it was lacking any defined muscle like Ethan's but impressive as he didn't hit the gym.

Harley wrapped her soft lips around Aidan's cock and resumed sucking away like it was a piece of candy, loving the boy's sweet taste. Knowing just how to tease him, she only took in until his cock changed colour before moving back up. While teasing and sucking, she fondled his heavy balls as her other hand caressed his slender body. Aidan's moans of pleasure only made her swallow more of his cock. Soon Harley pulled off and took one of his balls into her hungry mouth, just loving Aidan's groans. Harley switched between the sweet-tasting orbs, glad that he shaved them and there were no pubes in the way of her meal. She wanted to suck both at once, but struggled getting both in her mouth at once.

She pulled off with a pop! "Your cock tastes so good, baby!"

"Oh, Yeah? Well I can't wait to taste you after this!" Aidan guided her head down to bob on his length again, moaning as she tried to take it all down her throat. When the slightly-younger girl started gagging, he allowed her to pull off.

The brunette cursed her gag reflex but resumed sucking his dick. Whenever only the tip was in her mouth, she licked the precum from the boy's piss slit before moving back down and taking as much as she could manage. She could feel his cock throbbing against the walls of her throat, knowing he was about to cum.

"O-oh fuck... here it comes, babe!" Aidan grunted, thrusting up into her mouth and releasing his first load and wearing an 'O' face.

Harley swallowed every rope of hot, sweet cum before pulling off and licking any droplets from his cock.

"That's weird. You didn't cum as much as usual. Are you holding back for something else, Aidan?" She questioned with a suggestive grin.

"Well, your family is going to be gone for a while, aren't they? I don't see why we can't have some fun while they are gone..." Aidan had that cocky grin that made it impossible for the slightly younger girl to keep from moving up and kissing him. "So, do you want to get eaten out, or are you too eager to get my massive cock deep in you?"

Harley shivered at his words as she hooked around the hem of her shirt. She was stopped when she tried to remove her shirt, with the handsome teen reaching in and peeling the tee off instead. He paused plant kisses on her tanned body and massage her breasts. Still a novice, he trapped her in a kiss as a distraction until finally he managed to unhook her bra. Both nipples got a lick as the teen moved further down, soon reaching her jean shorts. The tight clothing perfectly captured her round ass, so he was staring the whole time as they slid off her hot body and fell to the floor. Now she was left in an almost soaked pair of baby-blue lace panties, which wear nearly see-through from the wetness. In order to tease his girlfriend slightly, Aidan leaned in and lightly kissed her fabric-covered clit.

"Fuck, that's hawt!" He said, leaning back to admire his girlfriend's amazing form and clearly already wet pussy.

"Thanks," She grinned, "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright!" Aidan beamed as he stripped away the last of her clothing with his teeth, knowing she found it sexy. The teen licking his lips slightly from the sight of his girlfriend's moist clit. "Already dripping for me, huh?"

The girl rolled her eyes sarcastically, "You wish."

Narrowing his eyes, Aidan licked up the wet folds and drew a loud moan from Harley's betraying mouth. As the juices trickled off his tongue and down his throat, the boy breathed in the sweet scent. "Fuck you taste good!"

Harley made a cute sound between a moan and a yelp as the dark-haired teen massaged her clit, occasionally teasing the sensitive nub with his tongue. "N-ngh! Oh god…"

The brunette groaned in response, her head rolling back as her boyfriend continued to pleasure her clit. His talented hands had her making more cute noises and her legs almost quaking, with the girl trying not to make too much noise as to not alert Aidan's aunt Bethany to their actions. 

"F-fuck! You're going to make me… if you keep that up, baby…" She gasped out between huffed breaths, her chest rising and falling at a quickened pace.

"Do it for me baby, soak my tongue with your tasty juice." Aidan purred, loving the taste and feel of his girlfriend's juices flowing onto his face for him to enjoy.

"Mm…!" Harley's legs shook and her fingers tangled into Aidan's mop of dark locks, coating his tongue with her liquids.

Aidan smirked as he continued to lap up his girlfriend's juices, but couldn't help but tease his girlfriend a little further. "You know… your cute little brothers would be drinking this like it was a chocolate milkshake." He just grinned at her, a thin droplet running down his chin.

His grin only got wider when his girl released a further moan from his comment about her brother's tongue cleaning her pussy, and a little more of her tasty juices leaked out of her. "Hey, maybe Ethan would like a taste of you, too?" Aidan smirked.

Harley could only nod and moan in response, still breathing heavily from the teen's actions and her orgasm.

"Or maybe you want to see your little brothers on their knees in front of me, sucking on my large sexy cock until I shoot my load over them." Aidan smirked. "Maybe even giving their tight little asses a good rough pounding, the same thing their sister loves and begs for."

The thought of her cute brothers sucking and getting fucked by her boyfriend's two-toned cock had Harley aching for more from the slightly-older boy. She made a mental note to set the four up some time in the future. "If… if you're done teasing me, why don't you fuck me with that big cock of yours?" She offered, rubbing her still moist clit and stretching apart her wet folds.

Aidan continued to smirk as his teasing continued: "Oh? I thought you would have been too focused on the thought of the twins penetrating you together to worry about getting my large cock. Bet you wish they were home..."

"Ugh, are you going to fuck me or what?" The girl growled, growing impatient and too pent up from the mental image. Lewie on his knees sucking Aidan's balls while Beast rode the teen hard, Ethan up feeding his cock to Aidan and his younger brother as they fucked. "God…"

"Oh? Are you after a good hard pounding or do you want to ride me, in the same way you wanna ride your brother's thin cock." Aidan questioned.

The girl shot him a look with a sly smirk. She gripped his shoulder and swiftly switched places, leaving the boy sitting on the couch with an awkward expression. "Don't go thinking that you can just make me do whatever with a few words. Sure, I would love to see my brothers getting fucked by you, but you can't control me with that!"

Aidan returned a sly smirk. "Oh but you don't just want me with them do you, you want to feel their cocks sliding deep inside of you. Heck, knowing my kinky babe, you want one of the twins over Ethan's lengthier dick."

"Shut up." Harley mirrored his smirk, hooking her leg over his and propping herself over his crotch. She could feel the heat radiating off his cock just below her dripping snatch. She lowered down, only catching the head between the folds before grinding against his cock and planting a small kiss on his darker lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Aidan teased, as he ran his hand through her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Harley didn't object when Aidan's tongue slipped inside, simply allowing the organ to take dominance and twirl around hers. Her lips slid over his as his hand took her waist and guided her down onto his thick mushroom head. While she couldn't deny the idea of her brother sliding into her would be hot, she doubted any of the trio could feel as good inside of her or fill her as nicely as Aidan's large double-toned cock. The twin's in particular, she doubted had the length to pleasure her in the way her pussy demanded, even if they could fit both in easily.

"Holy… man, I forget how big your cock is and how good it feels sliding into my pussy! So hot," She gasped, grabbing onto the couch and Aidan's shoulder for support.

"Well, it takes two to tango and your pussy nicely squeezes my cock."

Soon the girl felt the light tickle of her boyfriend's short-shaven pubes and giggled. "You're so deep, baby." She grinded her hips, managing to draw a moan from the usually tolerant boy's lips.

"Mm, so good…" Aidan grunted, loving the feeling of the still tight pussy around his cock. The walls of her cervix squeezed down on his shaft and made the tight space ever hotter.

"S-still think you would prefer to be fucking Ethan or the twins?" Harley teased in an attempt to turn the tables on the boy, "I bet they wouldn't be as tight or warm." She raised her hips before slamming back down, loving the way his cock knew just where to go to hit her G-spot.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Lewie definitely looks like he has a tight as fuck ass on him, that's just begging for a dick to take it's cherry."

Aidan smirked. "As for Beast, just look at his big mouth! That kid's gonna swallow cocks like a pro! Now Ethan on the other hand, looks like he's had his ass used and abused, more than once." He thrust up into the girl's warmth, grunting.

Harley couldn't help but make a sexy 'O' face of euphoria as her boyfriend's cock thrust deep into her, with her body tightening around the invading member but remembering its shape. "Gawd! Do you ever do this kind of thing with Ellie? She's a… ah-! c-cutie, and i've seen you staring at her ass before."

"Oh, she takes my huge dick like a champ." Aidan smirked, winking at his girlfriend.

For some reason, only this gave the girl a ping of jealousy. "H-hot…" She sounded defeated, like the other girl had won something.

"Now, what would be hot would be watching you and Ellie going at it." Aidan whistled, licking his lips at the thought of his cute cousin and girlfriend sixty-nining. "She will like that as she likes girls and only wanted to try out sucking a man's cock. But you know you're my girl, right?" He cooed, referring to the dullness of her tone.

Harley wasn't to sure if she be able to go through with having sex with another girl but if she was then she could think of none other than her best female friend. Either way she planned to tell Ellie the next time she was home from school that she has her support and love. But first thing first she needed to feel Aidan deep inside her with his cock spasming its thick juices within her, in other words a change of position was in order.

"Babe… pick me up." Harley whined, giving her boyfriend her best pleading eyes. He was a sucker for those deep brown orbs, unless she was asking him not to finger drum.

"Oh?" Aidan growled, smirking at the girl. "Want to do that position again? But you know it hurts to do that. You're just so heavy. Maybe if I had Ethan helping to hold you up…" He winked when she poked her tongue out like a child.

"I'm sure you are able to hold Ellie up easily." Harley retorted with an obvious touch of jealousy. To her luck, he was groaning and moving his hands to her ass. "There's a good boy." She smirked.

"Slut," Aidan chuckled. "Wonder if your brothers and sisters are this slutty."

"Doubt anyone is as slutty as your fantasy of servicing the lacrosse team," Harley whispered in his ear before kissing him.

"Now, now, look who's getting kinky." Aidan smirked. "Through it would be kinkier to fuck you and your siblings… one after another." He grunted as he managed to bring himself to his feet with the girl still impaled on his two-toned cock.

Harley wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, allowing the moderately strong teen to carry her to the closest wall, or at least the one with the least clutter blocking it. Once she felt the wall against her bare back, she allowed her weight to impale his cock as deep inside her as possible before lifting herself up again just to repeat her action once more.

"Holy shit…! Your huge cock is so deep, baby!" The brunette almost screamed.

"Yeah… you're so tight, Harles!" Aidan groaned. Loving the feel of being sheathed inside his girl and her juices on his equipment then to get her to lick it clean afterwards, Aidan fucked as deep as he could force his cock. He could feel the girl's sweet juices leaking onto him and down his leg as he thrust inside. "Fuck yeah babe! Your pussy is so hot and wet…"

The brunette moaned out in response, too lost in pleasure to speak.

As Aidan moved his large cock in and out of Harley's tightness, he could feel himself quickly nearing the edge. "F-fuck, babe… I-I'm gonna-"

Just as he was about to say the word both teens were aching to say, someone in the hall dropped whatever they were holding, now just gaping at the sight of the two naked teens humping against the wall.

"Woah…" They commented, seeing the two naked sweaty teens having just finished having sex.

"Hey…" Harley squeaked, with Aidan's cum now starting to leak from her hole.

"H-Harley… what are you doing with Aidan…" They questioned, their voice soft from the shock and confusion. "I thought you hated him?"

The brunette bit back a moan when a shameless Aidan used his finger to massage some of his leaked cum into the skin surrounding her hole. She could feel his cock twitching inside, still hard as rock and ready for another round. The most she could do was bite her lip and keep from telling him not to stop.

"I-I…" Harley blushed, unable to say that she hated the boy when she had his throbbing cock inside of her.

"I what, Harles?" Aidan growled, shamelessly thrusting back into his girlfriend's cum-filled tightness.

"I want you to fuck me as Ellie watches…" Harley moans, loudly.

Ellie's eyes were wide in awe, "This family is SO awesome!"

"Damn right they are cous, wanna join? Harley's perky tits could use some attention…"

"O-oh… I don't know, Aidan…" Ellie's eyes flickered between her friend's exposed breasts and the cock buried in her wetness. "I've never done anything like this before. I wouldn't even know where to start, and there's no way that Harley could ever enjoy someone like me doing that to her. Right Harley?"

Harley found herself unable to verbalise a worded response, only moans.

"Oh come on Ellie… we both know that you have fingered yourself to Harley and her sexy breasts…" Aidan teased. "OH HARLEEEEYYY… Isn't that your normal moan when you cum?"

The boy deliberately smeared more of his own load around, before offering it to the girl still impaled on his dick.

Ellie gulped slightly as she watched Harley lap at Aidan's cum covered fingers like she hadn't eaten in days. "Woah…"

When the girl finished, Aidan's hand moved down to clasp her ass, before lifting her up and dropping her back down. Her moans just made the teen grin, with Aidan leaning down to capture one of her breasts in between his teeth just to make her louder. He managed to grunt: "J-just… like this, cuz,"

Ellie stood there watching, her mouth drying from the sight of her cousin and best friend like this. Slightly feeling the need to pinch herself and see if she was actually seeing this, Ellie had the incling to pinch her nipples.

The couple continued to enjoy their fun as the new girl stood watching, struggling not to touch herself or moan from the mere sight. Only in her dreams did this ever happen, and now she was a gaping mess as it really happened before her innocent eyes.

"I have got to be dreaming… this could never happen in real life, right?"

Aidan looked over at his cousin, who had ignored his command to suck his girl's tits. "Ugh," He groaned as he lifted Harley off his cock and set the whining girl down.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet, Aidan." Harley pouted, with her boyfriend's cock still twitching between her legs and becoming soaked by her sweet juices.

"I'm sure your brother can fix that later…" Aidan smirked, turning his attention to his cousin. "We, however, have a guest slut."

As Aidan stepped up to her and hooked his fingers around her shirt, Ellie gulped: "W-what are you doing? W-we're cousins!"

"Tell me when I should care," Aidan smirked, tugging at the thin shirt.

"A-Aidan…"

Easing his cousin's shirt over her head, Aidan felt his cock throb from the sight of Ellie's firm perky breasts in a white lace bra, which didn't hide much of the girl. With the boy running one of his fingers against her nipples, earning a light moan from the girl.

"Oh? Does Aunt Bethany know you wear these dirty little things, Ellie?" Aidan teased and played with the hooks, without unlatching them.  
Ellie couldn't help but blush a little "N-No…"

"Even I didn't know about this! Keeping secrets from me, girl?" Harley grinned and examined her neighbour's breasts, with the girls finding the girl even cuter in the lace bra. While the boy teased her breasts, she slipped around and started unbuttoning Ellie's jeans.

"Oh? I thought you two were best friends… don't chicks swap bras or something?" Aidan questioned, raising an eyebrow. He pictured the girls nude, swapping underwear and giggling like… well, girls.

"As much as boys swap their underwear…" Ellie responded, blushing at the thought of Aidan and Ethan stripping down and trying on each other's underwear.

Harley rolled her eyes, "Well actually yeah… some girls like Rachel."

"Oh damn, now I'm sure she has some sexy ones…" Aidan wolf-whistled, smirking at his girlfriend.

"Hey! You know the rule: No Rachel or Georgie." The brunette warned with a playful glare.

Aidan raised an eyebrow before smirking teasingly. "Oh so you can get some Diaz dick but I can't try some Diaz pussy…"

"THAT is what i'm for, babe."

"Still not denying you want some Diaz dick…" Aidan smirked, winking at Ellie. However as he eyed Ellie, he noticed the girl's eyes almost bulging as she stared at his naked body. Smirking, Aidan raises his arms and poses for his cousin. "Enjoying the view?"

Both of the girls blushed a little, as they took in Aidan's muscular body and cum leaking cock, which was still throbbing for their attention. Lacrosse was a necessary evil, with Harley and Ellie mentally agreeing that they could get used to the sound of the ball smashing against the fence, if the results of him playing was this visually appealing… and it meant they got his balls smashing against something else.

"I'll take the drool as both of you say yes." Aidan replied, his smirk only growing.

Ellie pursed her lips for a second, with the girl realising that the other two had done this before. She found herself jealous. "H-how long have you two been doing this behind my back?"

"Now, Ellie… you know that I don't…" Aidan smirked, grabbing his cousin's hands and pulling her upwards.

Ellie wondered what her cousin was up to until his warm sensual lips connected. Despite the shock, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the talented lips of her older cousin. His tongue slipped between her lips, continuing his control over her as he explored the untrained mouth of his cousin, with the boy finding himself bored as she put up no fight. Harley was always a challenge at first.

"... and tell."

Meanwhile, Harley couldn't help but shoot daggers at the bra and panties clad girl making out with her boyfriend. Even if it was her best friend and his cousin, Aidan was hers to touch and play with, not Ellie's. Though she may allow one of her brother's to take a turn at Aidan's talented lips, that was more for her own desires. With the idea of Aidan dominating Ethan or one of the twins into submission, being a major turn on for the inventor.

"Okay, I think that's enough now," She growled when Aidan's lips were roughly pressed back against the intruder's. "H-hello…?"

Ellie was powerless to break the kiss, with Aidan's strong hands tightly gripping her own above her head and pinning the smaller girl against the wall. She could only moan as his tongue dominated hers and his free hand was massaging down stairs.

"O-Oh god… A-Aidan…"

Harley found herself a little relieved that his hand hadn't slipped inside of Ellie's panties.

Once Aidan had finally broken the kiss with his cousin, Harley questioned her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Y-You two call that kiss?"

Aidan looked over to his girl and smirked, with the teen releasing Ellie before stepping closer to Harley. "Oh? Why don't you show her how to do it better, slut?"

"Still not as slutty as you in the Lacrosse change rooms..." Harley growled.

"Well, I keep telling you that the boys would LOVE you to come and visit… as much as your little brothers would love one from me. Beast seems to have a VERY inviting mouth on him…"

Ellie was gaping, with the girl wondering just where this side of both Harley and Aidan had come from. She had never heard him discuss being sexual with other boys so openingly before, normally he would only insult homosexual people.

"Now go make out with her, my little slut." Aidan commanded.

"Oh why, couldn't get the job done gay boy?"

Aidan just growled in response. "You are SO being punished later, Diaz."

"Uh huh, is this before or after you spank some Lewie butt?" Harley teased.

Ellie again found herself unable to fight back as her best friend lowered down to her knees before slamming their lips together, with the awkward girl quickly falling in love with the feeling of those soft lips pressed against her own. The sensation was completely different to what she had experienced with Aidan, the lips were gentle but passionate, soft but able to draw reactions out of her that Aidan couldn't.

As the kiss was drawn out, the brunette found herself getting bored of the passive mouth her tongue was invading. Ellie's lips were dry and cracking, her tongue docile and unchallenging. Harley decided to spice things up by moving down, grasping the girl's breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze, forcing Ellie to release a soft moan.

"Mmn, H-harley!" The blond squeaked.

Watching the girls making out had Aidan's cock twitching with excitement. The thought of having the two making out around his dick was making him drip with precum.

"Damn that's hot!" He grunted as he started stroking his length.

"I can think of something hotter…" Harley smirked.

"You being spitroasted by the twins?" Aidan purred, his cock throbbing.

"Close but not exactly what I was meaning…" Harley replied, as she stepped away from Ellie and made her way over to the older boy. Running her hand over his abs as she used the other to grab onto his firm ass. "I might… not have the mouth of Beast but I think I can make you just as happy…"

The slightly younger girl dropped back to her knees, with her hands trailing down the impressive muscular form of the neighbour boy. She enjoyed the smugness on his face as her tongue teased the tip of his cock, with the boy denying her access just to tease.

"Ohh, gonna be a naughty girl again?"

As he smeared his precum across her cheek, he easily forgot about his cousin.

Knowing that the couple were once again focused on each other, Ellie found herself sighing and deciding to keep the kiss between her and Ethan a secret. Harley hadn't said anything about her and Aidan, so why should she reveal her secret. The awkward girl did have to admit, however, that the thoughts of seeing the Diaz siblings together was a hot mental image that had helped her through numerous lonely nights; not that there would be any more of those nights now that Aidan's cock was always begging for some attention.

Knowing that neither of them would notice or really care, Ellie muttered: "I'll guess that I'll leave then…"


End file.
